Snowbirds love
by Macs864
Summary: Stringellow finds love


Katie Snowbird Elder had just finished packing for her trip to Vietnam for the month. She is going to be the photographer on the story that William Colt is writing on American chopper pilots in Vietnam. Her job is to take as many photos as she can of the pilots the copilots and gunners. She makes sure she's got all her cameras she needs as well as lenses and batteries and everything else she might need. She goes to talk to her friend Dominic Santini to talk to him about getting her chopper pilots license as they sit and talk for a while.

========================================================================  
String fellow Hawke and His brother Saint John Hawke or Sinjin as he is called sit around and talk about what they might do when their tour in Vietnam is up. They both had big plans to go back to the States and go into a partnership with Dom. They both has such plans. Little did they know that in over twenty four hours those plans would come crashing down around them both...

=========================================================================  
Katie gets things ready to fly to Vietnam. Dom comes and takes her to the airport for the flight her and William Colt are to take to Vietnam. She sighs she is not looking forward to being with colt for month but her boss is sending her. Her boss has also agreed that this will be her last assignment with them since Katie is going out on her own as a freelance photographer after this assignment. She finishes getting her suitcases by the door when Dom arrives as she smiles opening the door " ready Snow?" as he always calls her he never called her Katie not once in all the years she's known the man. She smiles" sure am Dom got everything ready to go. I really appreciate it that you're going to watch my place for me while I'm gone she says as she hands him the keys" Dom nods and smiles" sure glad to do it Snow no big thing. She smiles softly as they get into his jeep after her suitcases are loaded. Well Dom this is my last assignment with the paper. After this is over I will be free to be my own boss and not have to put up with reporters like William Colt " Dom nods smiling a little" well as good as you are you will have all sorts of clients" he says patting her hand as he takes her to the airport and her flight out to Vietnam..

=========================================================================

String Fellow and Sinjin were making preparations for their flights for a mission the next day, Sinjin comes over to his brother String fellow "string got a minute? As string looks him" yeah Sinjin what's on your mind?" he says coming over to him Sinjin looks at String" just wanted to check up on you string want you to be careful out there tomorrow morning. "string looks as his brother a bit puzzled" Sinjin what are you talking about?" String I'm saying I've got that feeling like I did when we both almost drowned like mom and dad. String looks at him" Sinjin I'm always careful you just be careful and I am sure tomorrow will be just fine. Sinjin nods" just the same if anything should happen to you I don't know what I would do or how I would ever to be able to tell Dom. String nods" Sinjin same with me and you just be careful because your all the family I got left" Sinjin nods as he give his brother what would be his final hug of their lives. Stay safe String promise me that if anything happens to either of us you will still go into business with Dom" String nods" you promise me the same and I will Sinjin" they each nod to each other in agreement as they hug one final time before they go to their respective barracks and to bed for the night before they have to get up and fly their missions in the morning. String fellow and Sinjin both arrive at breakfast at the same time, nodding to each other they go eat together then head out for what would be their final mission together...

========================================================================  
Katie's plane lands safely in Vietnam as she calls Dom and lets him know she's arrived safely as she gets settled into her hotel room for the night before she is to meet William Colt in the morning for their trip to the Da Nang Air Base. She manages to have her cameras held downstairs so they can be loaded in the morning onto the vehicle that will be used as their transportation. She takes a shower and grabs a bite to eat and tries to sleep so she can be prepared for the trip into Da Nang. Katie sighs as she gets into bed and almost immediately is asleep…

String fellow and Sinjin get into their Huey helicopters as they go through a quick pre-flight check list of checking gauges and weapons as they both take off about two minutes apart. They both are to fly in pick up some wounded soldiers and fly back out should be routine. But as their flight into enemy territory continues it is anything but routine...

=========================================================================  
Katie and William Colt meet up at the transport vehicle that is going to take them into Da Nang. Colt nods and smiles a little a Katie as she nods back getting into the only other front seat available leaving Colt to have to sit in the very back. The Sargent starts up the transport and begins the drive towards Da Nang as he talks to Katie about life on the air base she listens and takes a few photos of the country side for reference of the trip to the base. After about an hour and a half drive they arrive at Da Nang air base which is abuzz with the hustle and bustle of every day military life from recreation to preparing to go out into the field to just relaxing. Katie takes a few photos as they hear a loud noise as the Sargent says sounds like one of our Huey's coming in hot and fast best take cover near those buildings he says as he takes hold of Katie s arm leading her to a building nearby as she watches in horror as one of the American choppers comes into view as it crash lands with a loud bang just outside the airbases perimeter gates...

=========================================================================  
String fellow and Sinjin come under heavy rocket and mortar fire as Strings right gunner gets hit and another solider takes his place he glances back to make sure no one else has been hit just as he does he turns back to look towards his brothers chopper just as he does it takes a RPG ( Rocket Propelled Grenade) he looks on in horror as the chopper completely explodes in a ball of fire as he screams out his brother's name" SINJINNNNNNN NOOOOOOOOOO!" he says as his chopper is hit in the tail rotor by another RPG he manages to fly it back to the airbase but not after some machine gun fire hits the front of the chopper killing his copilot and injuring himself . He tells the others to hold on that he was heading back for base if he could make it but he made it as far as the base's perimeter fence before going down crashing. Several men run out to help the injured and to get String out of the chopper. As William Colt comes up next to her" you need to take pictures of this the people back home want to know" he says snidely as Katie looks at him" no William I won't this is not the time and place for me to take photos of peoples injured or dying loved ones to send back just so you can enlarge your ego." she says as she storms off in search of their liaison so they can get into their quarters.

String fellow is removed from his chopper and rushed via medevac'd ambulance to the hospital set up there on the base. He's alive with a bullet wound to the left side and a broken wrist, some burns and a concussion. The doctors start to take care of him and get him stabilized before rushing him into emergency surgery. The last thing he remembers seeing is the bright white lights of the hospitals operating room.

=========================================================================  
Katie and William Colt had been going around talking to chopper pilots and copilots about their daily life here on the airbase as one of the copilots tells Katie best person to ask on flights and enemy fire is one of the Hawke brothers String fellow or Sinjin they know a lot because they have more success rates in that area than any of the other chopper pilots out there. So Katie goes in search of them. Her liaison tells her that one of the Hawke brothers has been killed in action and that the other is in the hospital she might try there to see if the doctors would let her talk to him for a few minutes since String fellow is refusing any visitors. Katie nods softly telling the man thanks and goes off in search of the hospital...

String fellow comes to a couple days later after his crash. He's surly with the nurses and doctors and just basically tells them to go to hell that he doesn't want any visitors and or help from anyone. He just wants to be left alone and that's all he wants no one to help no one to bother him at all...

========================================================================  
Katie isn't sure what to say to an injured pilot but she's sure she can manage. After all what man doesn't like talking to a woman? She thinks to herself" just hope he doesn't think she's daft for the way her voice sounds with its Irish accent and sometimes heavy Irish brogue. She sighs softly and walks towards the hospital where this man is. Katie arrives as she goes in and asks for this String fellow Hawke's room. The nurse at the nurses station looks at her like she's lost her mind" Ma'am I don't think you want to go in there he's not being a very nice person today. Katie nods "well maybe if he sees I'm not here to do anything but talk "nurse nods" room 12. Katie nods softly as she says thanks as she heads off towards his room as she does all she hears is a man shouting to others that he wants to be left alone...

========================================================================  
String fellow shouts at the doctor" just go away leave me alone! I don't need your help!" he says as he throws the water pitcher at the doctor who escapes out the door in time to avoid being hit. Katie looks at the frightened young man as she straightens herself up gathers her courage to go into the room of this man who is shouting. After a moment she knocks and then gently opens the door" Captain Hawke?" she says softly in her Irish lilted voice. String fellow is laying there with his eyes closed fighting the wide range of emotions he is having as he hears a knock at the door then someone addressing him by his rank as he thinks oh great another bureaucrat. String turns and looks towards the door and he's stunned by the woman standing there" um yes?" String manages to get out. Katie looks at him" Captain Hawke I'm Katie Elder do you mind if I come in?" She says in that Irish lilted voice that sounds like silk to string fellow. String nods" sure Miss Elder please come in" Katie goes into his room and walks over to his bedside seeing him and his bed are a bit of a mess she looks at him softly" Captain Hawke maybe I could help" she says softly as she picks up a pillow off the floor. String fellow watches her as she picks up the pillow as he says" Why are you here miss elder? Or should I say doctor elder? You must be the on base shrink" he says kind of harsh to her as she looks at him shaking her head" Captain Hawke I am just a photographer from the states just arrived her three days ago with William Colt of the LA times" she says looking at him" String frowns" you're not the shrink? Katie shakes her head" no I am not one of those quacks she's says which causes string fellow to laugh a little" Katie looks at him with a smile" well Captain Hawke seeing as I am not your enemy you think maybe we can talk?" String looks at her" sure we can long as you drop the captain Hawke bit and call me String fellow or string for short" he looks at her softly" Katie nods softly" Alright string it is if you promise to call me Katie?" String nods and smiles softly" Sure Katie he smiles a little as he tries to sit up but it's too painful as he winces visibly as she comes over" easy String maybe the doctor should check that arm again? Maybe change your bandages since they look like they could use it?" she looks at him as she does her heart skips a beat as he shakes his head" Katie no I don't trust doctors "he says softly as he looks off and out the window. Katie looks at him softly as she sees the cart nearby with bandages on it as she gently places her hand on his uninjured arm" String? She says softly to him seeing the pain he has. String looks at her with troubled eyes" yes?' he manages to say" String I know I'm not a nurse but maybe I can change the bandages for you?" String looks at her nodding softly "only if you do it I don't want a doctor near me since they lie and can't tell me anything about my brother. She looks at him as she listens while changing the bandage on his arm" String sighs and winces a little" I'm sorry she says I know it hurts" String looks at her softly" it's ok I'll be fine in time I guess. String did they ever tell you anything about your brother? She says as she changes the bandage on his forehead as he looks up into the most gorgeous emerald green eyes that he has ever seen." um no they haven't. Have you heard anything on Sinjin?" She looks down into the deepest ocean blue eyes she has ever seen. Yes I heard about your brother and String I'm so sorry" String looks at her" what did you hear about Sinjin? Is he ok? Is he alive? Where is he? He says as he bombards her with questions. Katie looks at him and gently places her hand on his arm" String I am so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but your brother was killed three days ago "String looks at her as if she had just stabbed him in the heart as he shakes his head" no your wrong, Sinjin is not dead your wrong! He says looking at her with the most pained look in his eyes as he pushes her hand away" your wrong Sinjin is not dead!" Katie looks at him String I'm sorry I talked to your commanding officer just yesterday he says they have recovered the remains of the chopper and all that were aboard on it. String looks at her with such emotion in his eyes as he breaks down and starts to cry" he can't be gone" he looks at her as Katie sits next to him on the bed her heart breaking for this man she just met because she knows what it's like to lose a brother. String looks at her as she just hugs him gently holding him against her gently as he cries. String holds onto Katie as if she is the last person on earth that loves him. I can't believe it he says softly. Katie nods and gently rubs his back" I know it's hard and I am sure Sinjin wouldn't want you to be upset or sad that he is gone but I know you have to go through the grieving process string and I know it won't be easy. She says as she just holds him till he leans back from exhaustion. She looks at him" I'm here if you want to talk and I'll be taking photos for the LA times and I'll be out and about but all you have to do is ask Major Jones he knows my schedule. String nods softly" I hate to ask this but um" he says looking at her" Katie looks back at him" ask what string she looks at him softly" String looks at her unsure of what she would say but he had to try" Katie um can you get me out of this place? I can't be here, I can't stay here "he looks at her" I don't belong here in this place. Katie looks at him as she sees the look of pain and desperation in his eyes. String don't you think you should stay here where you can heal? He shakes his head" I can't stay here, I can't be in this place please he pleads with her "Katie nods" alright I'll make a deal with you "he looks at her" what kind of deal?" She looks at him" let the doctor check you out like he wants to do and if he agrees you can go then I'll help you get out of this place." String looks at her" if I agree to this you won't back out on me? She looks at him" string once I make a deal I don't back out on it. String looks at her nodding softly as Katie holds out her hand for him to shake. Deal? She says looking at him String takes her hand" alright Katie you have deal but once I'm out of here your free of me. Katie looks at him" only if the doctor says you can be by yourself then your free of me. String looks at her" Katie I don't want to burden you with me I can care for myself." Katie looks at him" only if the doctor says it's okay. String nods softly" alright. Katie looks at him" String I'll have the doctor come in and examine you while he is I'll go take care of somethings I need to do. Then I will come back and see what they say. String nods softly as she stands up" now you have to let them examine you no problems for them from you. String nods and Salutes her "yes Ma'am" she grins a little" alright I will be back and I will know if you didn't hold up your end if the deal. She says as she walks over to the door she looks back at him and says" String I know how it feels to lose a brother so I will do my best to get you through this" String nods as he sighs tiredly as he leans back against the pillows" we will see he says as she walks out in search of a doctor as she finds him and asks him to check on Captain Hawke and then to her quarters to check some things and some cameras and lenses as she thinks to herself what had she gotten herself into to? She gives the doctor at least three hours to examine string fellow Hawke while she goes over to the chopper area and takes some photos of the mechanics doing their jobs and some soldiers playing football. After a while she goes back to the little house she's staying at. She places her camera next to the one she had used earlier in the day.

String fellow sighs tiredly he's tired of being poked and prodded by this doctor and he's ready to get out of here but the doctor doesn't like the look of the bullet wound on strings side as he tells him he would release him tomorrow he wants him to stay one more night. The doctor looks at him saying that he wants to give string one more round of antibiotics. String looks at him and sighs as he nods softly. As the doctor leaves he lie back and falls asleep as he waits on Katie to return.

Katie finishes developing the photos she taken earlier as she looks at her watch he decides it's time to go back to check on String a she cleans up and grabs her small camera bag that has her identification as she heads back over to the base hospital and to string. After walking for a few minutes she arrives and goes in and sees the doctor that is taking care of string as they talk he tells her one more night and then he can be released into her care or the care of someone who can watch him for a few days because of the bullet wound in his side. She nods and smiled a little thanking the doctor for his help as she goes back to String fellows room as she sees the door is open she goes inside as she smiles seeing him asleep . She sits down and waits for him to wake up. Katie takes out her book she had brought with her the one she had been reading that Dom had given her on flying choppers. String fellow sleeps for a while then he starts to wake up as he does he turns his head towards where Katie is sitting as he sees her reading a book that he had read before on piloting a chopper as she reads she makes notes. She looks up as she hears him stirring around" hey easy string " she says placing her notepad inside her book laying it in the chair as she gets up coming to his bedside. String looks up at her" hey how long you been here?" she looks at him as she sits on the edge of his bed. "I've been here a couple hours" he looks at her "what's that you're reading? She picks up the book" just a book on helicopter piloting" he looks at her" you want to become a chopper pilot?" Katie nods softly" well it might come in handy when I get back to the states since this is my last assignment with the newspaper. String looks at her" your last assignment?" Katie nods" going out on my own going freelance that way I can be my own boss and I don't have to put up with the likes of over inflated ego reporters. String nods softly" who's the reporter you are working with here? Katie looks at him" William Colt" String shakes his head" the William colt who tries always make sure he gets the headline and no one else? Katie nods" the one and only. Mister ego maniac himself. The one who he thinks women fall over him" String smirks" I take it you don't like the guy?" She nods" I hate the man always wants to try to tell me how to take photograph's. String nods softly" yeah I could see that. She looks at him" well I talked to the doctor and he said you let him do his job as string nods listening" String he wants to keep you for one more night then you can go but once released he doesn't want you alone by yourself" String looks at her kind of glaring at her" what does that mean? Katie looks at him" String it means your weak, the doctor told me you lost a lot of blood from your being shot and he wants you to rest and not get stressed out and end up back in here. String looks at her" I got shot?" she nods" Yes the doctor said you took a machine gun round in your left side. Frankly the doctor is amazed you even made it back to base let alone fly a chopper in the process. She states softly to him as he looks at her then raises the covers to look at his left side as he's heavily bandaged there" Katie places her hand on his arm" String its best you stay here that one more night then I'll do what I can to help you the month that I'm here. String looks at her with those deep ocean blue eyes that she can get lost in" you're not backing out on the deal?" Katie looks at him" Now why would I do that? I made a deal with you and I never back out on a deal after I make one since we shook hands on it" she looks at him with those sparkling emerald green eyes of hers . String is so mesmerized by her eyes he just looks at her saying nothing. Katie smiles softly at him "String I won't back out on you I promise you that. That is one thing you will learn about me. I don't back out on something once plans or the deal has been made. Also I'm stubborn, very stubborn. I am also strong willed and once I get something into my head I don't back down what so ever. String looks at her listening to what she is saying about herself as he smiles a little" then we should get along just fine then. I am the same way just when my minds set on something don't get in my way. Katie smiles "well it looks like we both have gained a good friend then. String smiles softly" yes looks like we have. Katie smiles" I'll speak to Major Jones about you staying with me it shouldn't be a problem but I want to make sure the Army has no issue with it. String nods" when my commanding officer comes to visit I'll mention it to him that way he can see I will be ready for duty again soon. Katie nods softly as she picks up her book and places it in her lap while she sits on the edge of his bed. String sees the book and reaches out and takes it" I read this a long time ago when I first started learning to fly" She looks at him" really? Then if I get all lost and confused you can help me out then? She smirks a little" String chuckles" well once you get to know the terminology the rest is easy She nods looking at him" I'll take your word for it. String grins a little" you just need the right instructor who puts it in words you can understand. Katie nods softly as a nurse comes in and checks strings IV and makes sure he's comfortable as he nods softly in reply to her questions and then she leaves as he looks at Katie" I'll be glad when I am out of here and I'm not being poked and prodded by these people. Katie nods softly" one more night and you are I promise but you have to do what they ask of you or they won't let you out" String nods" I know "he says as he lies back with a look of exhaustion on his face" Katie pats his arm softly" I'll let you rest and I will be back first thing tomorrow after I get done working with Colt. String nods softly as he places his hand on top of hers taking it in his holding it "Don't let Colt get to you. Just do your job your way and if he doesn't like it then tell Major Jones I know the man and he doesn't like colt like I don't and he will take care of any issue you may have. Katie nods softly as they hold hands" thanks String I'll remember that " she says as she leans down and kisses his cheek softly" you listen to the doctors and nurses and this time tomorrow night you won't be here" String watches her lean down kissing his cheek softly as he looks into her eyes" I'll try" She nods as she gets up" I know and just rest I'll be back and when I am you're out of here" String smiles a little,alright I like the sound of that" she nods as she walks over to the door "get some rest String it'll do you good and I'll be back tomorrow that's a promise. String smiles softly as he agrees to rest and behave himself for the night he watches her as she turns to leave as he checks her out from behind he thinks what have I got myself into.

=========================================================================

Katie had spent the better part of her day getting photos dealing with Colt the ass that he is as he tries to make a pass at her. She goes over to their liaison Major Jones and mentions to him what Colt has said and to tell him that she is helping Captain String Fellow Hawke as he nods telling her that he will deal with Colt and that if she wanted to that she didn't have to be around when Colt did his work she could take her photos when it was easier for her as she nods in agreement Major Jones tells her that it is alright with the Army that Hawke has someone to help since he had lost his only family that he had left. Katie nods softly as she asks is there any way to get her accommodations away from William Colt so she won't have to deal with him lurking around like he has been doing. The major nods "I think I can accommodate you Miss Elder he says I have a house that's away from all of this on the other side of the base in the officers section and since Captain Hawke is an officer they can move her and his things into a house there. Katie nods and smiles a little in relief saying that would be just fine if she could get away from Colt she'd be more relaxed and could hold up her end of the assignment much easier. Major Jones nods as he motions to one of his lower ranking officers and tells him to move Captain Hawke and miss elders things to the empty house in the officers section of the base, as the officer nods salutes the major and goes off to do what he is ordered to do. Katie smiles at Major Jones. I owe you major for getting me away from that leech Colt. Major Jones smirks" yeah that he can be I see how he does follow you around like he's a teenager with his first crush. Katie sighs" he's a menace always wanting me to come over to his place for dinner or a drink. Guy gives me the creeps. The Major nods" don't you worry none miss elder I promise you that nothing will happen to you while I'm on duty. Katie nods" thanks it's good to know that there are still men around who respect women. Major nods " women don't need to be manhandled like colt does so if he tries anything you just let me know" Katie nods" I sure will you can bet on that" she says as Colt stands off looking at them both frowning at them two getting chummy. Katie goes and finishes taking photos of the chopper she was watching come in ...

=========================================================================  
String fellow waits for Katie to come to the hospital as she had promised. The doctor comes back in as String allows him to check him over one last time before they release him. The doctor looks at him as that he will let him go and that he needs to take the next couple of weeks pretty easy and slow to just rest when his body tells him to and to make sure he eats properly as he can and to not get stressed out or to do anything strenuous . String listens nodding and agreeing to what the doctor says as a nurse comes in a few minutes later after the doctor leaves asks him if he would like to attempt a shower as string nods saying one would feel good and that he will be careful so the nurse helps him into the shower as she waits for him just in case he needs help as she has brought him Army issue sweatpants and a t shirt to go home in. The nurse helps him back to the bed because taking the shower just totally wore string out. Nurse says for him to rest till the person he is being released to comes for him as String nods he lies there on the bed and falls back asleep...

Katie is a little late getting back to the hospital she hopes that string isn't angry at her for being late but she wanted to get the key to the new house she and string will be in. She arrives at the hospital as the Major has assigned a guy to drive her and String where ever they might need to go on base. She gets out of the jeep telling the man to wait here by the front of the hospital so when she comes out with String he won't have far to walk as the man nods and helps her out of the jeep he says of course ma'am as she heads off inside in search of the doctor to see if String will be released. Katie walks into the hospital as the MP (military police) nods to her seeing her photographers id he allows her into the hospital as she walks towards the area where Strings room is as she sees the doctor who had been caring for string as she walks over to him as the doctor tells her what he needs for captain Hawke to do and she agrees to it and she tells him that she will make sure he will take care of himself and follows orders. The doctor nods and hands her strings pain medication and the antibiotic he wants him on as well as extra bandages and the next time he would like to see String for a follow up. Katie takes everything she is handed and nods thanking the doctor as she heads off to Strings room. Once there she sees the door is open as nurse has placed a wheelchair in the room she goes inside and sees string asleep on the bed dressed in army issued sweats and t shirt she goes over and gently sits down next to his sleeping form" String? She says placing her hand gently on his arm shaking him a little. String feels someone touching his arm and shaking him as he starts to open his eyes he turns his head towards the sound of the voice that is like silk to him as he sees Katie sitting there he smiles" hey your here " Katie smiles softly" yeah I am are you ready to blow this pop stand?" she smirks teasing him a little" String smiles at her analogy " you bet I am" he says sitting up as she moves allowing him to swing his legs over the side of the bed " well you have been released to me String" he looks at her with a huge look of relief on his face he was in a way ashamed of himself because he doubted she would come back as he stands slowly and sits down in the wheelchair" guess I owe you an apology he says to her. Katie looks at him an apology for what string? He looks up into her beautiful face" I doubted you. I thought you had made that deal with me just to keep me quiet. He says softly to her as she kneels down next to the wheelchair and him" String I never say anything to someone like that and not follow through on what I made a deal on I always keep my word." string smiles softly at her" I see that now" he says as she stands as the nurse comes into wheel him out to the front of the hospital. Once there the man assigned to them helps String into the jeep with the help of the nurse as then the man helps Katie into the jeep as he gets in starts it and drives off towards the section of the base that the house they will be staying in is located. String sighs and winces a little as the jeep bounces and rattles along some of the roads on the base. After a few minutes they arrive at the house as the man helps Katie out as she nods her thanks and goes and unlocks the front door then comes back to help string into the house. String looks and waits for Katie as he frowns he's hardly ever been to this part of the base it's for officers that requested private quarters which he did not because of he wanted to be nearer the chopper pad than way out here as Katie and the man get him inside and seated on the sofa there he looks at her as she tells the man they won't be needing him for the rest of the day but if they did she would call as she closes the door and locks it. Katie walks over and sits next to him on the sofa. String looks at her Katie can I ask a question?" Katie looks at him" sure String what's on your mind? He looks at her softly. How did you manage to get us here?" Katie looks at him" all I did was ask Major Jones to get me away from Colt far away from him the mans a leech. String looks at Katie "has he tried something with you?" Katie nods "he made a pass at me" she says as she sees string tense in anger" did he touch you?" he asks her and she nods softly "he tried but I managed to deflect him and the situation and I told major Jones so its fine string I promise that's why we are here in this house on this side of the base. Plus it's quieter for you so you can rest. She says as he nods softly. String says to her "Colt had better not touch you or harm you or I will deal with him myself" Katie smiles just a little as she pats his arm softly" String it's okay he won't try anything now Major Jones read him the riot act and he's also told Colt that I will be doing my photographs by myself without him around that's why we have a driver now and an MP outside. String nods softly" good then it means I won't have to take care of Colt myself. Katie smiles softly "String it will be okay "he looks at her" colt had better not hurt you or try anything I mean it Katie you do not deserve to be manhandled by that jackass. Katie smiles "thanks string hearing someone say something like that to me means a lot" He nods" and I mean every word of it. If he tries anything now or ever I will put him in his rightful place. He says softly as he looks at her. Katie nods and places her hand on his arm" so are you hungry?" she asks looking at him" String smiles" yes I could eat something. Long as it's not army food. Katie smiles" well I can guarantee my cooking won't be army food. String smiles albeit it tiredly" well since your cooking I'm sure it will be edible. She smiles yeah I agree their food can be a might rough on the digestion. String chuckles" yes you are quite right" he sighs tiredly" Katie looks at him" come on let's get you laying down and resting "String nods softly" yes I am getting tired and could use a rest. Katie nods softly" then come on I'll help you to the bed' String nods softly and gets up slowly and very carefully as Katie holds onto him. Easy take your time "he nods" I want to thank you for putting up with me I'm not the easiest person in the world to get along with." She smirks" well that makes two of us" String smirks a little as he makes his way towards the bedroom closest to him and gets to the bed as he sinks down on it tiredly" Thanks Katie" she nods softly' sure string now you rest and maybe take a nap while I cook dinner. String nods softly as he lies down. Sure Katie I'll just be here resting. She nods softly as she helps him lie down" just yell if you need anything I'll leave the door open " he nods as she covers him with the bedspread" just rest. String nods softly "I might nap while you cook I feel like I need to" she nods" of course string. She says as she walks out while he lies there and goes out and starts dinner of steaks and potatoes with a couple easy manageable side dishes for them both. String is asleep almost immediately soon as his head hits the pillow. Katie while steaks were grilling she comes and checks on him as she sees he's asleep goes back to finish dinner as he sleeps. After a while Katie has dinner finished as she gets everything onto plates as she even cuts both steaks into manageable pieces to eat she decides to let string sleep a little bit longer as she takes one of her Nikons A-180 to zoom in on sunset. String starts to dream about losing his brother as he starts to toss and turn a little then moans out. Unknown to Katie that he is having a nightmare as she comes back inside and places her camera on the table near where she has been working. When all of a sudden string screams out"NOOOOOOOO" Katie drops the camera she has in her hands as she rushes into Strings room as she sees he's sitting upright in the bed with a wild look in his eyes as she places her hands on both his cheeks String it's okay look at me it's okay" String looks at her for a moment unsure of where he is as he comes completely awake" Katie? She nods" yes it's me you're okay. It's just a dream" he looks at her as he just suddenly hugs her to him as he shakes "Katie takes him into her arms" easy string it's okay I'm here" she says as she rubs his back. Take deep breaths " String holds her like she's the last person in his world as he nods as he manages to say" I watched Sinjin get shot down its true he's dead he's gone oh god how can I go on without him he cries which is something he hasn't done since he had lost his parents. Katie just holds him rubbing his back soothingly "it's alright your safe I've got you. She says as she holds him as he cries….

========================================================================

It had been a week now since String had that nightmare. Since then they are like the best of friends. Katie had been having one of string's men come by and stay with him while she is out taking the photos that she is supposed to be doing when she run upon William Colt as he comes over to talk to her she tries to get away he manages to grab her as she slaps at him to get him to let her go he back hand slaps her as she screams in pain as a young Sargent comes out of the building nearby he yells at colt who backs away as the Sargent comes over and helps her up as he asks her if she is okay and says she needs to go have her cheek and lip looked at and she says no that she wants to go to the house she's staying at as he nods and escorts her to a jeep as he takes her to the house.

=========================================================================  
String is sitting there talking to one of his men who is a good friend as he frowns he has a sense that something is wrong with Katie as he looks at the guy he's with who looks at his watch. As String slowly starts to get up a jeep drive up outside as he sits there waiting to see if it's the driver bringing Katie back. The door opens as a Sargent walks in helping Katie come inside as String gasps getting up and coming over to Katie" My god what happened Katie? She looks at him not saying anything as the Sargent tells him that he witnessed William colt back hand Katie and he got the MPS to arrest him. Katie walks over and sits down in a chair next to the sofa. The Sargent leaves as does strings friend. String walks over to Katie as he kneels next to where she's sitting" Katie? It's string it's okay" he says as he raises her face to his as he sees the bruise and the split lip she has" Katie it's okay let's take care of that lip and cheek" he says as she nods softly while she watches him go get first aid supplies to take care of her" colt did this didn't he? She looks down nodding softly he wanted me to go out with him and I refused he got mean and belligerent to me when I refused. He was drunk. I didn't know what to do but scream" String nods and holds her in his arms as she cries softly. It will be okay he tells her and he rubs her back gently" shh I've got you Katie. String holds her as his anger towards Colt seethes he manages to get Katie to go clean-up he calls a friend and has him go set colt straight. After she cleans up she goes into her room ashamed of what had happened as she lies down and starts to cry. String hears her as he comes into her room and lies on the bed near her holding her in his arms. Shh Katie you did nothing wrong. It's colt's fault not yours" she nods softly as she rolls over and just goes into strings arms as he holds her close he softly and gently caresses her cheek as he looks into her beautiful sparkling emerald green eyes with his deep ocean blue eyes as he moans inwardly to himself right before he kisses her as she kisses him back as he lays her back gently before he makes love to her..

=========================================================================  
Katie Snowbird Elder wakes up after the most amazing dream she had. She dreamed that she was with Skylark's father she misses him so very much but she is unsure if he would even want Skylark since she is deaf and has been since birth. So since she returned to the states and went out on her own freelance she dropped her first name of Katie and went with Snowbird and that way no one would ever associate her with the big scandal that had went on with William colt after they had gotten back to the states she managed to get him put in jail for blackmail and other things she found out about him. While that part of her life went on she discovered that she was pregnant with her and Strings child but she could not bring herself to tell string not since he was still at the time fighting the Vietnam War. So she just didn't tell him at all. Then when she found out Skylark is deaf she didn't want to add that burden to him. So she kept Skylark's existence from him but she had just in case had written a letter to him and place it in the safe box she has hidden in the house. Only Skylark knew of its presence in the house and only they had the keys. Skylark comes in and gets her attention as she uses sign language to tell her mom that she is ready for school as she hugs her mom. Snowbird signs back that she will walk her to the bus stop since she is meeting a new client for a photography job. Skylark smiles and gets her book bag. Snowbird takes her hand and walks with her to the bus stop in front of their house. Snowbird smiles to herself as she looks into Skylarks blue eyes that she remembers the very first time she met String Fellow Hawke all those ten years ago. The scared skeptical look in his eyes when she walked into his hospital room. Skylark tugs her mom's sleeve as the school bus arrives snowbird leans down hugging her signing to her that she would see her right back here after school but she also says if she isn't here come straight to the house as sky lark signs back okay mom and gets on the bus with her friends. Snowbird heads back to the house and gets things ready to meet her new client. Little does she know that it is William colt come to settle the score…

String fellow Hawke had been working on a chopper that morning at Santini Air when he suddenly just gets a feeling that something has happened to the one person that he has not seen in over ten years. Katie Elder. He tried finding her after the war was over with no luck. He even asked Dom but the only Elder he knew was a snowbird elder and that wasn't who he was looking for so he guess that she found someone else and is married and hopefully successful and happy…

=========================================================================

Snowbird waits for her new client Bill Colson as she sits in her photography studio she hears the door open as she turns and looks as the man enters as Colson aka William Colt comes in and walks right over to her" hello Katie I have been so counting the days till we would meet again and now that the day is here let me just say you look so beautiful and I can't wait to marry you and make you my wife. Snowbird just stares at him as he walks over and tries to kiss her as she fights back" get your filthy hands off me you bastard! She screams at him as she does that he suddenly just back hands her hitting her hard in her face as she falls backwards into her back he tries to pin her down" oh I love it Katie fight me it such a turn on. Snowbird manages to break free as she gets away but he catches her and starts just hitting and hitting her. Colson stops when he looks at her lying there broken bruised and bleeding he hears a horn honk as he looks back and out the window he sees a little girl getting off the school bus as he runs out the back..

=========================================================================

Skylark comes into the house looking for her mom as she sees the door to her studio is open she goes in there seeing her mom lying unconscious on the floor bleeding she uses the teletype for the phone since she's deaf she gets the police on the line and gets help for her mother as she fingers the small key on the chain around her neck, She takes it off and goes over opening the cabinet taking it out she opens it and finds the letter of instruction for her as she goes out before the police arrive she heads for the address listed in the letter to find help in bringing this guy that hurt her mom to justice.

=========================================================================

Dominic Santini had been busy repairing the tail rotor on one of the bell's as Caitlin had taken up a student for a flying lesson and was due back any minute. He wasn't expecting anyone so when the door to the office area opened he turns and looks and sees a 10 year old little girl walk in and he calls out to her. Hey what are you doing here? Skylark doesn't answer but she sees Dominic as she walks over and holds out an envelope to him with his name on it. Skylark points to him and his name on the envelope as he nods taking the envelope he smiles and says thank you as skylark smiles back at him since she read his lips she makes a sign of your welcome as he recognizes her as being deaf he smiles and opens the envelope with his name on it as he takes it out and starts to read it. As it states as follows:  
Dom, if you are reading this then I am either injured or worse. The little girl that most likely brought you this letter is my daughter Skylark and she is deaf. She has a set of instructions that has to be followed the way I laid out. I need you to find a way to find one person for me. I need you to locate Captain String fellow Hawke once he is found Skylark has a letter for him. So please take care of my little Skylark she is all I have in this world and she must be kept safe. I am trusting you with my life and that of my daughters. So please Dom I implore you to find this man as soon as you can because my very life can depend on it. Your friend always Snowbird elder. Dom finishes reading the letter as he looks down at an expectant Skylark as he smiles" come little one let's go into the office. Skylark Smiles nods softly and goes with Dom into the office. Once there Dom gets her seated behind his desk with a note pad so they could talk. Which they do for a few minutes then he goes over to the radio picking up the mic and depresses the talk button Santini Air to Hawke's nest come in Hawke's nest over. String had been sitting at the bar area having coffee as he hears his radio he goes over and answers Dom. Hawke's nest go ahead Santini air. Dom answers "String I got a situation here and I need you to come in as soon as you can. String replies" I can be right in I still have the bell chopper I flew up here in I can be there in about a half hour. Dom replies will be awaiting your arrival Santini air out. String frowns wondering what situation Dom had as he heads out to the chopper and starts it up heading into Santini air...

Snowbird comes to in the back of a van driven by colt. She hopes and prays that Skylark escaped unharmed and was able to go get help.

========================================================================

String fellow after a half an hour arrives at Santini air as he gets out of the chopper and heads inside. Dom? Just what is this situation? He says as he stops short seeing a ten year old little girl sitting at Dom's desk writing something on a legal pad. String meet Skylark Elder. String frowns and looks at Skylark as he says " hello Skylark" she smiles reading his lips she stand up takes a letter out of a box she had as she points to String and his name on the envelope .String Skylark is deaf but she can read lips perfectly. String look at Dom then back at Skylark as he looks at her with a slight smile" yes that's me" he says to her as she hands him the envelope as he takes it smiling his thanks he takes it open is and reads it. It reads as this: String, if your reading this then I am most likely dead, kidnapped or missing. The beautiful little girl that gave you this letter is our daughter Skylark. She is deaf string but she is one bright and capable little girl. Now that you know I guess you're wondering why I've sent her to you and Dom. Well a large scandal happened between me and William Colt after we got back I know I should have told you about it and about skylark and I do deeply regret I didn't on skylark but right now I need you to keep her safe and to try and save me if possible. Colt has been released from prison and it is just a matter of time before he finds me and when he does he may kill me. String you're my and our daughter's only hope. I just hope and pray that you are not too late. I've been researching Colts holding's and such and Skylark has them all you have to do is ask her and she will give them to you there are only four places. So I hope you can find me if you are too late I have it set up to where you will have custody of our daughter. String I just want you to know that I have always loved you from the minute I saw you at the hospital in Da Nang. So until we meet again my love. Love always your Katie  
PS I now go by Snowbird just remember that I always love you.  
String finishes reading the letter as he sits down on the sofa in the office as Skylark and Dom see the sadness in his eyes as Skylark comes over and gets into his lap as she places her hand on his cheek wiping what tears she sees as she takes the note pad and writes Mister Hawke please don't cry my mom would not want you to cry" String reads this an just hugs Skylark to him as he looks right at her "my little skylark for you and your mom I won't cry " he says as she hugs him. String looks at Dom we need the lady and fast where's Caitlin? I want her to stay with skylark. I have to go find Katie I mean um snowbird he says looking at Dom who nods" yeah that is if it's not too late…

========================================================================

Snowbird plays like she is still unconscious when Colt arrives at the warehouse he had been renting. She didn't want him to know she had come around not just yet she had to keep her wits about her. When colt takes her out and carries her inside she opens her eyes just enough to see the lay out of the place seeing some men she didn't know standing around she thinks to herself it might be hard to get away unnoticed. She was hoping and praying that Skylark had found help and it would come soon...

Caitlin had finished her flying lesson and had returned to Santini air to take care of Skylark. Thankfully Caitlin knew a little sign language so it wasn't a problem for either of them as String and Dom leave to go get the lady. While Dom drives String reads the information that Snowbird had gathered on Colt and his holdings and where he possibly could have taken snowbird. There was a house but that would be too public , then a shopping mall still too public, also a car dealership, still too public then there is a warehouse on the outskirts of town its empty and unused so it would be the perfect place for Colt to take snowbird as he reads all the information she had gotten on it he tells Dom that is the first place they will head because he feels right now that Snowbird is hurt he can't tell how bad because he can't seem to feel anything more than fear from her. After a few more minutes of driving they arrive at the lady's lair in the valley of the gods. The lady just so happens to be a bell 222 A jet ranger that comes with a wide variety of weapons from chain machine guns to heat seeking side winder missiles to hell fire missiles. She also has turbo thrust drive that can make her as fast as a Mach one jet. Along with state of the art electronics that can identify any aircraft or ground vehicle or any military threat. As well as listening capabilities along with several types of scanning mechanisms. String and Dom change out of their street clothes into their flight suits. Once inside the lady String starts her up and they head out in search of Snowbird. He radios ahead to archangel as to what is going on and he tells them that from his end he is interested in getting this Colt guy since he has gotten himself mixed up in some illegal arms deals before. String lets him know his plans and archangel says I want him alive if possible string just says yeah because he knows that colt most likely won't go down without a fight and string will do what it takes to save the woman he loves even if it means killing colt and costing him his own life in the process...

Snowbird pretends to be unconscious still as Colt lays her down on a small cot in a room in the warehouse as he backs out and closes the door locking it. She opens her eyes sees a small window and goes to look out it. She sighs there is no chance of escape here since the window has a metal grate across it. She knows that her time is limited now her one and only hope is that Skylark has found Dom and he found String. Without them her chance of surviving is slim to none. She feels her face her nose is broken her lip is split her cheek is bruised as well as a few cuts and her left wrist is broken and swollen. She's in pain but she has to fight to keep her wits about her as he head pounds most likely she has a concussion. If she could just get a way out of this she'd tell string everything. Her one and only hope is the man she hasn't seen in ten years and she doesn't even know if he is alive at all. She tries not to cry but she can't help it she's only human. Then she hears voices outside the room as she lies back down quickly and pretends to still be unconscious as colt and another man come into the room. The man tells colt she's most likely unconscious due to his beating her so badly that she could be in a coma by now. Colt gets angry hits the man and shoves him out of the room as he slams the door behind them. Snowbird breathes a sigh of relief for now but soon she has a feeling colt will be back...

String and Dom arrive at the warehouse that Snowbird had outlined as String asks Dom to scan the whole building and its perimeters as he does this it shows several heat sources as human in several different places but one in particular is strange to Dom as he says to string it's just one person in a room in the warehouse. String says try listening devices see if we can pick anything up, Dom does as asked as string's and Dom's eyes go wide as they hear Snowbird voice speaking low and to herself as she says tearfully" String where are you?" Dom I hope you found him" please let my little skylark be okay"  
String looks back at Dom" she's the one alone in that room. I have to get her out of there because if I don't colt will kill her. Dom nods" but how are you going to get in there? He says as String pilots air wolf over to a spot a few hundred yards away to land and think" Dom I don't know but I have got to try.  
Dom nods" just how to you plan on getting in there? String looks at Dom. If I could find colt take him out of the picture maybe I could get her that way. Dom nods if Colt were busy you could sneak in save her and get her out and then maybe take care of colt? String nods yeah I could but I'd need a diversion of some sort to keep colt busy. Dom nods" String maybe if I could find Colt I could pretend like I was interested in renting the warehouse and keep him talking long enough for you to get in and out?" String looks at Dom" you know as crazy as that idea sounds it just might work. Dom nods well I'll change into street clothes and go talk to this guy but I will be armed just in case. String nods" just don't get yourself shot cause I do need you to navigate that's for sure Dom harrumphs and nods" String you know me I can talk a man's ear off if I had too. String nods as Dom changes into the clothes he had on previously he even puts on his Santini Air jacket and hat to make it look real" Okay string Dom says" how long you need?" he asks as he gets up front and prepares to get out " String looks at his aviators watch give me at least a half hour. Dom nods" alright just give me ten minutes to get to and find colt" he says getting out of the lady. Dom?' String says softly" as he looks at his best friend, father figure and mentor. Dom turns and looks back" yeah string?" Be careful this guy can be a loose cannon" Dom nods" always am string. He says as he start walking towards the warehouse as String checks his watch again and give him a five minute head start before he gets out and heads towards the warehouse silently and stealthy as he checked the heat scan one more time before setting the alarm on the lady. He makes his way quickly and quietly across the grounds towards the back of the warehouse. He's already located the area in the warehouse that snowbirds in. Dom manages to locate Colt and starts talking to him as he plays his part in the rescue attempt of one of his great friends. Dom makes sure he kept colt talking asking all sorts of questions as he had set the vibration alarm on his watch for a half hour as he silently prayed that String would get snowbird out before anyone noticed. String manages to get inside the warehouse as he finds the room and sees that the door has a padlock on it. He doesn't want to use his weapon to bust the lock so he looks for a crowbar or something to pry the hinge loose. He hears a set of footsteps as he finds a quick place to hide as he does a man walks by where string is hidden so he karate chops him on the back of the neck knocking him out cold as he finds a key ring with a set of keys on it he takes it and starts trying all the key on it to open the lock. After trying four or five keys he finds the one he needs and with success he opens the door...

=========================================================================  
Snowbird was sitting there on the bed talking out loud to herself as she does when she's stressed or upset. She hears the lock on the door being turned as well as the knob so she quickly lies down pretending to be unconscious still as String makes his way into the room quietly closing the door behind him he turns seeing the woman he loves laying there he quickly makes his way over to Snowbird as he does Snowbird tries to not let her heart and her nerves run away with her. String comes over to the little cot where she is laying down and gently places his hand on her cheek as he fights back the tears of seeing her hurt and injured. Snowbird lies there as she feels someone's hand on her cheek she tenses then she hears the one voice that she never ever thought that she would ever hear again as he is the only one in this world who would call her by that name. String watches her tense when he touches her cheek as he kneels down next to the cot as he says her name softly just loud enough for her to hear" Katie?" he says softly as he caresses her cheek with his thumb. Snowbirds eyes fly open as she looks directly into those deep blue ocean eyes that she fell in love with so long ago" String?" she says as String smiles at her just a little" yeah Katie is me' he says as she sits up and he takes her into his arms holding her tightly against him. Oh string" snowbird says as the tears start to fall" you came skylark and Dom found you" he nods softly" yes they did now come on we have to get out of here before Colt finds out I'm here and that I'm rescuing you. She nods taking his hand as they head for the door to leave. String opens the door as they go out and quietly make their way out of the warehouse. It's not until they reach the gate that someone yells out an alarm as they make their escape. Dom has already left and made his way back to the lady and has gotten her started up and prepared for string. String and snowbird start making their way to the lady as automatic weapons fire from some of colt's henchmen. String puts himself between snowbird and the gun fire as he returns fire from his colt commander handgun as bullets fly all around them they make their way to the lady just as they reach air wolf string gets hit in the left side he stumbles but doesn't fall down he doesn't want them to know he got hit. String helps snowbird in the passenger side compartment of air wolf as he gets in the pilot side he puts on his helmet and hides his pain by paying attention to the lady herself as he lifts off as the gunmen still shoot at them as String calls out Chain guns and Dom repeats it as they lift off String presses the lever that fires the chain guns as it takes out those men. Snowbird looks back at Dom who smiles at her" your safe now snow " he says as he hands her a helmet like theirs" put this on and we all can talk" she nods and does as asked. Snowbird looks at string and she notices his eyes the pain she's seen it before back in Vietnam as she reaches over for him he passes out as she yells out STRING! Dom yells to her Snow take the controls! She does as asked as the tears form in her eyes as she tries to fly this magnificent lady she is in as she looks back at Dom " he's out cold Dom what do I do? She says fearfully" easy now I've got the coordinates of where we need to go to put this lady to bed but we need to get string medical help and fast. Snowbird nods" a hospital or a doctor maybe Dom? He shakes his head" I'll get someone I know who can help but snow you have to promise me one thing. She looks back at Dom sure Dom what's that?" you have to promise me that you will never ever tell anyone about this chopper and where she is kept my life and String's life depend on that. She nods" alright Dom you have my word now let's get String some help. Dom nods as he's already talking with some man named Archangel on the radio as she reaches over and places her hand on strings" I've got you "she says softly to him as she flies the lady as archangel wants to know whose flying air wolf as Dom keeps telling it someone that they can trust as Snow bird listens then recognizes the voice as Michael Cold smith Briggs the third as she says" Hello, Michael" she says as Archangel says "Snowbird elder? That you" Yes Michael it is me and I am flying this magnificent machine that String fellow is in charge of and I will land it safely and unharmed. Michael "I know you will snowbird "he says matter of factly as Dom says" you two know each other?" Michael answers Dom' yes Dominic we do Snowbird came to my rescue a while back when Marella fell ill after we made an emergency landing Snowbird managed to get myself and Marella to a local hospital after we had been poisoned. Snowbird nods softly" that's right I did Dom and Michael here even offered me a job. Michael chuckles "Dom she turned me down flat out said she enjoyed her work more so than flying. Dom smiles" smart girl there snow Michael can be a bit demanding. Michael chuckles. Dom my chopper will rendezvous with air wolf in five minutes at the coordinates I just gave you. Right says Dom and he calls them out to snowbird as she turns air wolf in that direction. She flies for five minutes and then begins her descent to land near Michael's white chopper and a medical one as she does she takes her helmet off and gets out before the others can get String out she comes around to his side of air wolf when they take him out she takes a hold of his hand as he starts to come around he looks at her calls out to her. "Katie" he says barely as she takes his hand" easy string I'm here" String looks at her " hide the lady Dom will show you where. Don't tell anyone" he says as he kisses her hand" I'll be fine but the lady must be hid. Snowbird nods and leans down and gingerly kisses String softly on the lips "your secret is safe with me" she looks at him and goes back climbing in air wolf and takes off. Okay Dom let's get this lady bird put to bed my head hurts I'm tired and I need to go be with string. Dom nods and lays out the coordinates for the lady s lair and she flies the lady there and lands the best way she can inside the lair as Dom and her gets out she starts to walk over to the jeep that was stashed there she looks at Dom. Dom I don't feel so well she says as she looks at Dom who comes over and takes her arm. Come on lets go get you checked out. Snowbird nods" take me to where they took string" she says as she sits back in the jeep's seat and falls asleep...  
Dom gets her to the hospital where String is as a couple nurses come out and take her inside and get her checked out. She has a broken wrist, a concussion, bruised eye and cheek as well as several cuts and bruises with the degree of her concussion they admit her for observation...

=========================================================================

String starts to wake up as he sees he's in the hospital as he asks for Snowbird but no one can tell him anything. So he asks for Dom as a nurse goes in search of Dom, Snowbird comes to as they are x-raying her head and face to see how significant the damage is to her. She sighs softly as they tell her that her nose is broken but it doesn't require surgery. She is also fitted with a soft cast for her wrist. She asks for any word on String but no one can tell her anything. She lies there and starts to cry. She wants string and she wants to be in his arms. She feels so alone as she lies there in that exam room without String or skylark or Dom…

String sighs softly as he wishes the nurse would hurry up and find Dom or Snowbird as he lies there waiting to be released as the doctor had told him he was going to be. He sighs and smiles a little to himself as he remembers the last time he was in the hospital the time he met Katie Snowbird Elder for the very first time. He was mean really mean but when she walked in that door it was like his own angel had come to him. Hearing her Irish lilted voice the first time was like silk to him. She spoke so softly and she put him in his place on not being the base shrink and she was so gentle changing his bandages. She was also so gentle telling him about Sinjin then hardly knowing him she just held him in her arms as he cried and helping him through his nightmares too. String thinks to himself. I can't be without her I love her so much as he sits there thinking how could he have kept her in his life the last ten years? Also he has a daughter? What did he do to show her that he didn't want children? Did he push snowbird away? String is so lost in thought that he doesn't hear Dom come into the room. Dom walks over and clears his throat startling string a little" Damn Dom warn a man " he kind of growls at the older man" Dom looks at him" hey easy pal not my fault your supersonic hearing didn't hear me. String cuts him a look" where snow bird? Did you guys get the lady put to bed?" he asks nervously. Dom nods" the lady is all tucked in snug as a bug in a rug. String nods" where is snowbird?" he looks at Dom with scared eyes. Easy string she's being taken care of. She had some broken bones string. She flew the lady with a broken wrist. String looks at him worried" she did what? That's right string she flew the lady with her left wrist broken. String tries to get up as Dom places his hand on strings shoulder" easy string you can't do her any good if you bust open those stitches. String looks at Dom" with worry and fear in his eyes as he starts to get a bit panicky Dom where is she is there something you're not telling me?" he starts to think that maybe something has happened to snow bird as he starts to try and get up again" where is she Dom?' tell me the truth! "He starts to get a little loud not meaning to. Dom String she's fine I promise you" as he place his hand on String's shoulder trying to get him to lie back down…

=======================================================================  
Katie Snowbird elder breathes a sigh of relief as the doctor comes in and tells her that he's decided not to keep her overnight for starters they don't have the room and if she was going to have any issues it would have already had them. She asks them where String Fellow Hawke is as the doctor says he's down the hall last room on the right. She nods softly thanks the doctor for taking care of her as she walks out of her exam room and heads towards string's room as she hears some sort of scuffle then Dom's voice telling string to get back in bed as she hears this she hurries into his room String?" she says rushing in the door. String looks at her as his eyes are filled with tears as she come over to him. String I'm alright" she says as she goes and takes him in her arms holding him to her as he whispers her name softly" oh Katie when I didn't see you right off when I came too I thought" shh string it's alright" she holds him as tight as she can " I'm safe and alive because of you. String nods holding onto her as Dom walks out and gives them the privacy they need. String sits up on the bed as he doesn't let go of her. I am never ever letting you go not ever." She looks at him" nor am I letting you go either string" String looks at her I think we need to go someplace so you and I and skylark can talk and be alone" She nods softly as she agrees. Yes that we do need to do but my place most likely it's all torn to bits by Colt. String nods softly" well I have just the place and it's peaceful and quiet and out of the way. She nods alright string sounds perfect I just need to get some things for me and skylark. String nods as he calls out for Dom to come back in the room. Dom comes back as does the nurse with string's release papers as String tells Dom what he wants to do as Dom nods and goes off to get the jeep ready to head out...

=========================================================================  
String and Snowbird and Skylark had been talking and getting to know each other the past few days since arriving at String's cabin at Lake Hemet. Snowbird was really enjoying the time with them as Skylark and herself were teaching string sign language so he could talk with Skylark. Since Snowbirds attack and abduction Colt has not been seen or heard from no one knows where he is. Caitlin or Dom have been coming every morning to take Skylark to school. Leaving her and string free to get reacquainted. String smiles softly watching Snowbird sitting outside on a stool near the docks with her camera taking photos of the wildlife around the area. After taking several shots she comes back into the cabin and goes over to her laptop computer to upload them as she is bent over the laptop she doesn't know strings watching her as he comes over placing his hand gently on her lower back as she smiles feeling his hand on her back" I think someone's trying to distract me she looks back at him as he smiles" I think maybe you are right" she turns and goes into his arms as string takes her in his arms as he looks into her sparkling emerald green eyes that he fell in love with so long ago as he lowers his lips to hers kissing her softly as she returns his kiss just as softly he moans a little into their kiss as he picks her up into his arms carrying her upstairs to the bed laying her down gently on it before he kisses her again this time more deeper as he gets on top of her as he starts to make love to her...

========================================================================

Skylark had just finished school for the day as she had promised to meet her uncle Dom near the front entrance of her school. Little does she know that she won't make that meeting as Colt follows her dressed in a suit a tie looking like a school official. He walks over to Skylark and gets her attention telling her that he has been sent to get her inside of her uncle Dom since he was in a car accident. Skylark nods and goes with the man because he had all the identification to her of a school official.

=========================================================================

Snowbird starts to wake up in strings arms as he lies there asleep after their lovemaking as she lies there watching him sleep she after a few minutes gets up puts on her sweater but she grabs his sweats as she heads downstairs to check her laptop as she notices she has an email from someone at Skylarks school as she opens it she sees a photo of Skylark her eyes full of fear and terror tied to a chair she starts to get panicky as she reads the email. It reads as follows. If you want your precious skylark again you will come alone in trade for her. Don't bring that fly boy of yours or the old man just you and I will let skylark go. Signed W. Colt snowbird quietly goes upstairs and changes into clothes as she looks at a sleeping string she so wants to wake him but she can't she has to go alone. She quickly writes a note to string that reads as follows: string look at my laptop all you have to do is touch a key on the keyboard any one will do read the screen that is where I have gone. Love always and forever your Katie. She goes out and gets in the chopper that is at the back of the cabin starts it up and flies off. String wakes up as he hears the chopper take off as he frowns reaching for snowbird when he sees she's not there he calls out what he's always called her " Katie?" Katie where are you?" he grabs his jeans and sweater getting dressed heads downstairs. He doesn't see her but he sees the note left for him on the screen of her laptop as he reads it then presses a key on the laptop as it comes to life he sees the photo and email from colt about Skylark he's furious. Strings radios Dom asking him where he is. Santini Air this is Hawke's nest come in Santini air. Dom replies Santini air go ahead Hawke's nest. Dom where are you? Is Skylark or Snowbird with you?" Dom answers String I'm alone Skylark never came out of the school and no I haven't seen snow since this morning at your cabin" damn string mutters" Dom how fast can you get here? Dom says I'm about five minute's away string. String nods" I'll be waiting on the dock we have to get to the lady and now if we don't well I'll tell you when we are airborne when you get here. Dom "right. On my way...

=========================================================================

Snowbird flies the chopper to the coordinates that Colt had sent her she frowns as she sees an unoccupied house there and several armed guards standing around. She sighs as she lands as the men there indicate for her to cut the choppers engine as she does that she rubs the necklace around her neck one that string had given her after he learned of her brother Chua's murder. Little did she know that the medallion was also a tracking device that when rubbed it activates an emergency alert signal for string in the lady. She gets out of the chopper as the men ask her too …

=========================================================================  
String and Dom get to the lady as they get out they hear an alarm coming from the lady" String looks at Dom" her necklace she must had touched in when she was scared or out of fear lets go was can track her that way find out where she is and maybe skylark. String starts the lady and heads out of the lair hoping to get to where ever colt is holding snowbird and skylark...

=========================================================================

Skylark sits tied to the chair frightened scared and hoping her mom and dad both can save her as she looks around trying to see what's going on because when you can't hear anything it's scary when you have no control of the situation...

Snowbird follows the men inside as they take her to colt she looks at him and says with her voice full of hatred for the man" release my daughter and do it now! She seethes in anger as colt looks at her nodding to the man near the door where skylark is. The man goes inside and unties skylark as she gets up and looks at the man terrified. Colt looks at her. Well she will be released but you won't be so just go on get in there. He slaps her had across the face. Katie screams in pain as she goes down, then she gets back up looking at Colt you don't scare me you bastard. The world knows what kind of man you are and you're nothing but an egotistical manic! She says as colt glares her right before he punches her in the face knocking her out cold. Skylark sees what this man does to her mother as she gets mad she comes in to the room where just her mother and this man are and she kicks colt and hard then she manages to run out the door and off into the woods…

========================================================================

String and Dom remember the other holdings that Colt had and they start with the house first since they notice it is in a secluded area they head there as they track Katie's medallion. String got something coming up on long range radar scan looks like someone running away from the house into the woods. String nods as he engages turbo thrust drive which gives them Mach one speed and they arrive at the house in five minutes. Dom see if you can pinpoint the person running from the house. Dom right string" he says as he taps some computer keys 'Momma mia string its skylark! String looks over to his screen on front control panel. Dom I have to land and just hope I don't scare her to death doing so. Right string says Dom and he looks for a landing area String behind the large oak empty field try for it she's headed in that direction String nods and turns the lady that way as Dom scans for other people in the area and structures…..

======================================================================

Katie comes to as Colt is dragging her to the bedroom as she stars to fight him off she hears air wolf approaching but she doesn't say anything as she kicks and hits colt and scratches at him. Colt gets angry and slams her against the wall hard as she feels a couple ribs break she screams and collapses trying to catch her breath but can't as she thinks this is it this is where she dies…..

=========================================================================

Skylark feels the wind of the chopper on her face as she turns looking up at it she quickly hides behind a tree unsure if the people in it are her friends or if they are that bad man's people. She hopes that her mom is okay as she sits and hides back in the bushes making herself as small as possible. She wishes her dad would come and find her she is so scared she tries not to make a sound...

=========================================================================

String lands air wolf gets out and starts looking to where Skylark was last seen as he holds his colt commander out in front of himself at the ready because he will shoot anyone who hurts his daughter no one hurts skylark or Katie. After searching a few minutes he finds Skylark hidden back in some bushes as he puts his gun away so as not to scare her. He kneels down in front of her reaching out he gently and softly touches her hair to get her attention as she looks up at him with terrified eyes he smiles reassuringly at her as she signs Dad and goes into his arms. String takes his daughter into his arms checking her over as he raises her face to look at his as he speaks to her" I've got you skylark your safe we need to get you and me back into the chopper with your uncle Dom" he says as she nods. Dom waits for them in the chopper as he carries Skylark with him to the lady she hugs him tightly cause she's still scared as he gets in he puts her in the back with Dom as Dom smiles as her handing her a keyboard to type into for speech for her she nods taking it and starts telling them that her mom is inside the house and a man is beating her. String seethes in anger as he hears what his daughter is typing as he takes off and flies back to the house to rescue Katie...

=========================================================================

Katie manages somehow to catch her breath as she starts to cough up a little blood her lung has been compromised as she manages to get a hold of a pipe lying nearby she swings it at Colt and connects with his head in a sickening thud that knocks colt down after she hits him holding her side she drops the pipe and runs out the back hoping not to run into any of his henchmen as she runs as far as a small field nearby before the searing pain of not being able to breath over take her as her lung has finally collapsed. She can't breathe her chest hurts and she thinks to herself this is it I'll die here if my lung doesn't get re inflated

========================================================================  
String gets the lady back in the air as he asks Dom to scan see if he can find Katie. Dom does as asked as Skylark looks around in awe at the chopper she's in. String I found her southwest corner the field there " string nods and heads over that way as Dom says" string she's not moving " string starts to fear the worst Dom find hospitals close by and see where Caitlin is and Michael. Dom nods softly as he does as asked contacting the others as String gets out and runs over to Katie's still form laying there in the grass. He gets to her and gently rolls her over as he sees her eyes are open he sees the blood coming out of her mouth and gently wipes it away. Katie looks at him grabbing his flight suit in sheer desperation. She manages to say to him in whisper "string, I can't breathe she coughs looks at him softly as she takes his hand" you have to re inflate my lung. String looks at her pained because he know doing that will hurt her severely cause he had it done to him in Vietnam, he knows how to do it be he doesn't want to do it to her. Katie he says looking at her with scared eyes" I can't do that to you I can't cause you pain like that" She looks at him and says the one thing he had hoped to never hear a loved one say to him" String you have to there is no other way if you don't I'll die" she says as tears stream down her face. String places his hand on her cheek caressing it with his thumb softly wiping some tears away as he takes out ball point pen he always carries while he takes it apart he cries softly knowing this is going to hurt her like hell. Katie watches him she knows this is going to hurt but it has to be done. String gets the shaft of the pen ready as he finds the location on her side where he needs to do this he looks at her with tear filled eyes " Katie I'm sorry and I know it has to be done" he says right before he slams it into her side right between the ribs where he is supposed to do it at, when he does she screams out in pain the passes out. Katie watches him nodding softly and then he slams that shaft into her she screams out in pain then collapses passing out from all the pain it caused her as string gently picks her up carrying her back to air wolf and to get medical help. String cries as he carries her as Dom see the look on strings face as he places Katie in the passenger seat. String you had to you had no choice it was to save her life. String nods and looks at Dom deploy the hellfire pod. He says as Dom looks at him" why string? He asks as String snaps at him .Dom just do it!' Dom nods Hellfire' he says as he presses the hellfire button deploying the pod. When strings airborne he fires two hell fires into the house making sure Colt is really dead...

=========================================================================

It had been six month since Skylark's kidnapping and she is getting along just fine her and Tet are playing outside as String and Katie sit on the bench on the porch. String holds her close not letting go as they are under a blanket since its cold out and there is some snow on the ground. Katie smiles" as she looks up at him, after leaving Vietnam when I came home I thought I would never see you again. String rubs her back. When you left my world shattered because I fell in love with you the day you came to my hospital room. She looks at him as she kisses his neck softly" when I found out I was pregnant with Skylark I was so happy I had a part of you with me. String nods and smiles and asks" why didn't you tell me?" she looks at him" String I didn't want to burden you with added responsibility not when you were a half a world away from me. String takes her hand in his and places it over his ever beating heart as she looks at him" as long as I have a breath in me and my heart beats it's yours and skylarks the day I made love you back then I claimed you as my own. Now I want to claim you as my own forever Katie. * he says as he removes an engagement ring from his shirt pocket as he holds her in his arms" Katie Snowbird Elder will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asks her softly as he places the engagement ring on her finger. Katie looks at him shocked , surprised and so in love with this man as she looks into those deep ocean blue eyes of his. String fellow Hawke I would be honored to become your wife . String smiles with his eyes brimming with happy tears as his mouth claims hers in a deep passionate kiss as he whispers to her" I love you forever and until the end of time Katie Elder.

=========================================================================

the end! Stay tuned for more stories


End file.
